


warned, reprimanded

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, Prokopis regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: Gin finds him on his knees in the courtyard in the early morning, weaving a pointless spell meant to keep a mice infestation away.





	

Gin finds him on his knees in the courtyard in the early morning, weaving a pointless spell meant to keep a mice infestation away. She can feel the new wards and enchantments, one of her own snipped and replaced - the anti-fire one, it was getting weaker every day, but there was no time to do it with so many problematic guests. Cosimo smiles at her politely, like he is not being an idiot, and she feels more than sees the weight of another added spell.

At least he is having fun, she concludes, and asks if Cosimo needs help. When he refuses, she goes about her morning as always, the stack of spells growing in the back of her head. Later, she checks them for harmful intent anyway, the web spreading around her home, but the worst and most restrictive is the spell which prevents cats from climbing on their roof.

 

It takes Prokopis two days to get there anyway, and he keeps meowing ominously from the top of the building, and jumps at the head of one of the more annoying clients when he walks out of the door. Steffit tells the cat to stop, face all wrinkled and disappointed, and Prokopis regrets. He spends most of his day at the workshop afterwards, a croissant curled up around the little puffed up ball of feathers. 


End file.
